


In Your Eyes I See The Stars

by theauthorish



Series: Constellation Boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: Suga certainly isn't expecting the outcome of this meteor shower. He doubts Oikawa did either.





	In Your Eyes I See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa another fic so soon? This is a little oneshot set in an AU I've been planning for my first major chapter fic ever??? This is just a little sneakpeek of the universe I wrote for Abby's birthday! Sorry it's short, her birthday is like, tomorrow omg HAHA and I just found out today. Hope you all like it, and stay tuned for more updates in this AU!!!
> 
> Happy happy birthday Abby! This is for you, and to all our future conversations over discord! I hope you have a wonderful day!

“There! That should do it.” Suga smiled to himself, satisfied with the setup of the camera Oikawa had lent him, pressing record. “Well, I don't know exactly when the shower will start, like you probably do, Oikawa, so I’m just going to go ahead and start recording… You owe me for this, by the way. I was supposed to binge on Netflix tonight as a reward for finishing finals.” 

 

He flashed a grin and a peace sign as he stepped into the camera frame, before sinking down out of sight and spreading out the small picnic he’d had Oikawa pack him-- as recompense for stealing his rest night. Not that he would ever have said no; Oikawa, annoying as he was, was a good friend, and the meteor showers tonight were special because not only would there be five different showers at once, but they would all be coming from what were known worldwide as the brightest constellations the Earth had ever seen. It was a once in a lifetime experience-- more so to people like Oikawa, who was ridiculously obsessed with space. But still, Suga might as well get something out of it.

 

He munched absentmindedly at a sandwich, sprawling himself comfortably across the grass. Well, for all his complaining, Suga was actually eager to see the meteor shower. He’d never seen one in person before. Maybe he could make a wish?

 

A few minutes passed in silence as he considered it. What would he want to wish for? Maybe that he would be a good teacher when he graduated? Maybe to one day have a lovely family of his own? Maybe to always be positive… man, his wishes were all really cheesy weren't they? But those things were all he could think of wanting really. He was a simple man. He was content.

 

He turned his eyes up to the sky again just as the first streak of light shot across the sky. He gasped, watching in awe as more and more followed suit.  _ How beautiful… _

 

“Oikawa this is amazing,” he breathed, speaking to his friend through the camera. “I--” Wait.

 

Something was off. Was it… getting brighter around him? There weren't any streetlamps… Suga’s eyes widened as he realized the light was coming from the meteor shower. And something else was falling towards him too.

 

He scrambled out of the way, just in time to avoid getting crushed by… whatever it was. What the heck? Weren't meteor showers supposed to stay like… out in space? Didn't they just burn up and disappear? Or was this a meteorite…? Meteoroid? Suga couldn't remember which was the one that made it past the atmosphere but… Oikawa would know. Probably. 

 

Holy shit he’d almost been crushed by a meteor...thing. He should probably be more worried about that than the technicalities of what it was called. Yeah, that sounded right. But in fairness, he didn't feel injured, and he’d probably feel a little pain before shock kicked in, right?

 

There was dust everywhere… Suga hoped the camera had survived too. Oikawa would definitely want to see this. He coughed into his fist, desperately trying to clear his airway so he could breathe. God, this fucking sucked about as much as it was cool-- or, would be cool, once he could see the space rock (if Oikawa knew he’d called it that, he'd launch into a lecture, but meh, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him).

 

But when all the dust settled, there was no ice-gas-rock thing like Suga expected, from the spot where the meteor should have landed, a figure pushed himself up, rubbing ruefully at his head. “Ugh…”

 

Suga didn't know how to deal with this. There was no meteor. There was a man. A man about his age who had  _ fallen from the sky???  _ Was he crazy? Surely he was going crazy. Maybe he was dreaming?

 

He pinched himself, wincing. No, okay, that hurt. This was either real, or a hallucination. Unfortunately, him being alone meant no one could verify anything… meteor-boy over there didn't count.

 

At that moment, said meteor-boy looked up and met his gaze.

 

_ Holy shit he’s hot _ .

 

Suga couldn't decide if the fact that the man was exactly Suga’s type was an indication that he really, really was hallucinating, a sign of fate at work, or just a lucky coincidence.

 

What he did know was that the man had gorgeously tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and muscles to die for, and Suga was so  _ weak _ , especially for that jawline.  _ He was wearing nothing but a little toga skirt too _ . 

 

“I. Um. Hello? Are you alright?” God even his  _ voice  _ was rich and smooth like chocolate. Ughhhh Suga would be so  _ upset  _ if this wasn't real.

 

Wait a second. Meteor-boy was talking to him. Suga snapped out of his reverie. “Ah! Yes, yeah. I'm fine! Are you okay? You're the one who came… falling out of the sky? Or am I just going insane?” He called, only half joking. He highly suspected he was going crazy.

 

Maybe he should call Kenma and Oikawa. Or Yaku and Bokuto. Or all of them. Maybe he wasn't the only one with a mysterious meteor-boy.

 

“No, no… although my word might not be so reassuring to you. Wow, you must be so confused, huh? Sorry about this.” The meteor-boy scratched at his chin shyly, smiling sweetly at Suga and oh, he had a dimple how cute!

 

“Oh it isn't your fault!” Suga reassured him. He paused. “At least. I think not. Probably. You wouldn't purposely go flinging yourself down from… wherever. Would you? It looked painful.”

 

The man chuckled dryly. “You could say that again. Would you believe me if I said I came from the constellation? That that constellation used to be me?”

 

Suga’s eyes widened for a moment. But then… okay, that made sense. He had fallen with the shooting stars earlier-- that sounded like it could be poetic, somehow-- and really, Suga had witnessed it firsthand. Granted, it was making him doubt his sanity a bit, but… he didn't feel crazy.

 

“It seems believable to me. I mean, you did just come crashing down from a meteor shower,” Suga laughed.

 

Daichi's eyes grew a little round at the sound, and he flushed a little, for reasons beyond Suga’s grasp.

 

And then he said-- “You're really pretty.”

 

Oh. That's why he was blushing. Now Suga was blushing too.

 

“I-- I mean-- I’m sorry! That was too forward. I’m not normally like this, I…” the man trailed off, averting his gaze.

 

“You… You're pretty handsome yourself.” Suga managed. “So… do you have a name besides… what was it Oikawa called your constellation? The Sentry?”

 

“Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.”

 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga, if you’d like.”

 

Daichi smiled warmly, finally pushing himself to his feet. “I think I’d like that very much.”

 

/////

 

**Conversation with: Kozume Kenma**

 

I think a man just fell from the sky. 

Am I crazy or did the same thing

happen to you?

 

You aren't crazy. 

Or we both are.


End file.
